


Пока смерть не разлучит нас

by AngelWitchBlackWings



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Dark, Loss, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWitchBlackWings/pseuds/AngelWitchBlackWings
Summary: Регис трепетно касается белых волос, зарывается в них носом с широкой клыкастой улыбкой. Слышится довольное фырканье и тяжёлая испещренная мелкими шрамами рука ложится на седой затылок.— Душа моя, — вампир отстраняется, опускается ниже, касаясь губами шеи, — чем бы ты сегодня хотел заняться?— Не знаю, чем и вчера, м? — шутливо мурлычет Геральт запрокидывая голову.— Валяться и ничего не делать ты хочешь сказать?В абсолютной тишине пустой квартиры эхом бьёт воющий смех.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein & Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy, Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Пока смерть не разлучит нас

— Геральт, что ты делаешь?

В слабо освещенной комнате оформленной в темных бархатных тонах едва различимо плавают пылинки. Свет, пробивающийся через плотные шторы, падает прямо на подушку тонкой полосой. Он освещает белую постель, часть локтя, мощную спину и несколько седых прядок волос. По коже пробежали мурашки от неприлично громкого и нарочито похабного поцелуя в области позвоночника. А как чувствовал Регис, так чуть выше поясницы. Тонкие губы растянулись в довольной усмешке.

— Геральт, — тянет он, перелистывая страницу книги с самым заинтересованным видом. Но на самом-то деле Эмиель уже давно потерял суть. — Любовь моя, на что ты намекаешь?

Мужчина, что нависал над ним, прикусил чувствительную кожу на боку, вдруг с хлопком опуская ладонь на ягодицы вампира. Послышался сдавленный смешок.

— Прости, все ещё не понимаю. _Попробуй еще_.

Он непроизвольно выгибается под ведьмаком, чувствуя, как горячий язык проходится по позвоночнику вверх и мужчина наваливается на него всем весом, требовательно ведя ладонями по бокам, к груди и обнимая за плечи. Жаркое дыхание опалило мочку уха.

— Если я кого и попробую, так это тебя.

***

— Геральт?

— М?

Регис, прикрыв глаза, прижался губами к горячему виску, в это время пытаясь затащить ведьмака на себя. Геральт же, лениво мыча, взвалился на вампира всем телом, укладывая голову на его плечо и устраиваясь поудобнее. Кажется, Эмиель услышал что-то про собственные многочисленные кости.

— У тебя есть на сегодня какие-то планы?

Пальцами Регис ерошит длинные седые волосы, массирует кожу, а после размеренно переходит мягким массажем на расслабленные плечи. Ему нравится прикасаться к Геральту. Тот же только что-то мычит неразборчиво.

— Нет. Не хочу вставать с кровати.

Эмиель тихо смеётся в оглушительной тишине и, мурлыча, смотрит вниз на то, как мужчина трётся носом о его ключицу.

— Отличная идея, дорогой мой. Но придется. Ты же помнишь, что нас пригласила…ради всего святого, я забыл как ее зовут.

— Элизабет нас пригласила, — глухо подсказал ведьмак.

— Точно! Да. К твоему сведению, нам нужно начать собираться уже сейчас. Ведь уже…

Регис выгибается, запрокидывая голову на бок и подтягивая к себе часы. Замирает на несколько секунд, вперившись взглядом в отчего-то тусклый циферблат, скрипящий под пальцами.

— Уже…три часа? Я ведь только что смотрел, было всего одиннадцать, может, часы барахлят?

Но время шло так же, как и шло, размеренно, вместе с тиканьем настенных часов. Вампир, с долей тревоги проведя по седым волосам Геральта, выскальзывает с постели. Лёгкий неощутимым холодок сковывает мышцы.

Накинув на голое тело халат Эмиель побрел в сторону кухни. Он запнулся о что-то и услышал звон разбитого стекла, но стоило обернуться, оглядывая коридор незаинтересованным взглядом, как вампир увидел только растерянного Геральта над разбившейся потемневшей от времени вазой. Регис даже не заметил. Не заметил вспышки боли в собственном локте, долгой дрожи крутящейся вазы по столику и того, как эхом разнёсся в тишине хруст разломанных крупных кусков стекла, как будто кто-то на них наступил. Он снисходительно выдохнул, пожимая плечами. Ничего страшного. Верно?

Стук. Кофе горкой скучковалось на дне желтоватой кружки. Эмиель вздрогнул, смотря пустым взглядом на покрытую мелкой пылью столешницу, касаясь ее пальцами и не ощущая ничего, кроме запаха затхлости. Ложка в руке, кофе рассыпано на столе. Всё до крупицы. Геральт, уложив голову на плечо вампира, хмыкнул и мягко зарылся носом в короткие волосы на затылке, Регис прикрыл глаза, чувствуя тепло.

— _Ты ещё спишь._

— Не думаю, просто… задумался.

— Ты слишком рассеянный. Дай я сам.

Геральт знает как лучше. А Регис предпочитает позволить заботиться о себе и в тайне наблюдает за ним, как красиво свет ложится на изгибы его сильного тела, шрамы. Каждый раз кажется, что их становится больше, а иногда — словно ни одного. На стол перед Эмиелем ставится кружка кофе, пар витиеватыми спиралями поднимается над темной поверхностью. Но он не ощущает запаха. За окном потемнело. Кофе — ледяной. Регис лишь вздрагивает, когда мужчина трепетно и нежно прикусывает кожу за ухом и, отведя взгляд от покрытого темными кругами стола отодвигает от себя кружку. Ему думается, что она впервые полна уже ледяного напитка, но только налитый доверху чайник пуст, а кофе в новой банке ровно половина.

— Пойдем, — мурлычет Геральт, и Регис не хочет ему противиться.

***

Трель звонка. Когда Эмиель открывает глаза он видит, как ведьмак нависает над ним с хитрой ухмылкой. А после кусает за кончик носа и соскакивает с кровати. Регису кажется, что он все ещё ощущает на своей коже запах шампуня Геральта, терпкий, сладкий. Душный.

— Я сам открою, дай мне три минуты, душа моя, — тянет вампир потягиваясь, а с губ его слетает долгий зевок. Регис садится в кровати, а после бредёт в сторону ванной. Он слышит хруст под ногами, но темный ковер с довольно милыми непропорциональными пятнами чист. Геральт убрал осколки вазы?  
Кто бы там за дверью ни был — а Эмиель знает кто это — он подождёт.

Вампир в ванной открывает кран, смывая с лица следы сна. Скребет ногтем побитую керамику молочного цвета, в свете мигающей лампочки отливающую приятным зелёным. И когда он успел разбить раковину? Регис закрывает глаза, окуная лицо в воду в ладонях.  
Стянув с сушилки полотенце он с удивлением понимает, что света в ванной и вовсе нет. В квартире темно. Как и за мутным окном. А вода — в полной раковине, на полу, стекает тонкими струйками. Она теплая и щекочет ноги, Регис находит ее розоватый с темными крапинками оттенок приятным. Геральт просовывает руки под его, закручивая вентиль и Регис только неловко усмехается.

— Эй, ты чего?

Вампир упирается руками в раковину, смотрит в зеркало напротив с лёгкой улыбкой. Регис смотрит в разбитое зеркало, зеркало полное кровавых осколков, один из которых лежит в раковине. Все, что он видит перед собой — стену позади себя. Геральт целует его в затылок и Эмиель уверен, что запах его шампуня — сладкий. И будто бы освежающий где-то в глотке, влагой оседая на коже.

— Между прочим тот «гость» все ещё за дверью, если тебе интересно.

Детлафф смотрит на него с тоской. Но молча переступает порог. Регис радостно улыбается, ведёт его на кухню забирая пакет. В нем — новая полная банка кофе. Когда Регис захотел сказать, что у него ещё есть, он увидел только пустое место на полке. А такая же пустая банка из-под кофе покоится в мусорном ведре третий день.

Регис улыбается. На лице его болезненные синяки, вены пульсируют под полупрозрачной сухой кожей, он не спит, а руки дрожат. Детлафф смотрит с жалостью, он чувствует себя неуютно, когда к коже прилипает чей-то взгляд и где-то на периферии ощущается влажный мороз. На костяшках засохла кровь, под босыми ногами скрипит красноватая пыль. В комнате серый блеклый свет. День. Регис никогда не раздвигает шторы.

— С кем ты говоришь, Регис? — Детлафф молит устало, тревожно смотря на друга, а тот, словно угасающая свеча, все равно улыбается. И трёт висок. В его глазах — омут и стекло.

Вампир смотрит в окно. Улыбка сползает с его лица, когда он понимает, что Геральта в комнате нет, шторы покрыты чем-то, что трепыхается. По шее вниз стекает капелька влаги, которую он не замечает. А когда Регис возвращает взгляд к Детлаффу, то видит только пустой табурет; табурет, на котором полуторадневная пыль. Абсолютный мрак. Вечер. Шелест множества мелких крылышек заглушает чей-то вздох. В его руках кружка почти допитого кофе с молоком. Он выплескивает жидкость в раковину полную темных разводов, прежде чем бредёт в спальню. Завтра будет лучше. К нему вернётся Геральт. И больше никогда не уйдет. Никогда


End file.
